


Put up or Shut up

by splendid_splendont



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Stan is trying is best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Stan just wants to makes Richie shut the hell up for once.





	Put up or Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote- This is a one-shot about Stan and Richie. In this fic/universe they are in a committed poly relationship with Bill and Eddie as well.

 

 

Stan has no idea why he fucking bothers. Richie whines and complains about feeling left out when he finds out the Stan and Eddie have both spent some equally compromising moments alone with Bill. When he brings Richie over while his parents are out he thinks he’s doing all of them a favor.

It takes 10 minutes for Richie to even sit down, too busy cracking jokes at titles of books on Stan’s shelf and his color-coded closest. When Stan gives up and shoves the other boy onto the bed Richie actually quiets down for once. He looks at Stan like he’s worried for a split-second before grinning. “Oh I see. You didn’t bring me here to talk, did you?”

  
  
Richie wiggles his eyebrows and Stan feels his eyes roll so hard they might as well be on the floor clacking together like lost marbles. “I brought you up here to see if you can do anything other than bitch with that trashmouth of yours.” Stanley snaps.

 

Richie slides off the bed and hits his knees like its a practiced motion. He’s still smiling like the bad influence he is  but it falters when Stan takes his glasses off. “I just love how you look in this light, Stan. Blurry and pale as fuck.” He’s quip earns Richie a knock upside the head and he laughs as he straightens back up.

  
  
“Have you ever, done anything like this before?” The crankiness in Stan’s tone is gone and replaced with a seriousness as he looks down at the other boy. He wants to be sure this is something Richie is comfortable with and not just some silly act he is putting on. Richie tilts his head to one side and winks at what he is fairly sure is Stan in his blue button down.

  
  
“I can’t say I have, but I’ve heard practice is the best way to learn so lets get to work. I’ll be blowing you, Bill and Eddie next time.”

 

“Richie, for once can you just stop.” Stan sits down on his bed with his arms folded and shakes his head at Richie’s antics. He doesn’t look at the other boy when a hand falls on his thigh but frowns.

 

“Hey, woah Stan. I’m just fucking around man.” Richie pulls himself back up to sit next to Stan on the bed and their knees bump with the closeness.

  
  
“That’s the problem, Rich. You’re always joking around and acting like nothing bothers you.” Stan grinds out between his teeth. “I’m trying to be serious here. I need to know if this is something you want.” There’s dead air where the silent ‘with me’ hangs after his sentence but Stan isn't ready to listen to Richie tease him about something he’s already insecure about.

 

Richie is really quiet then. He’s so quiet that Stan thinks maybe he’s broken him until Richie gets up from the bed. He stands in front of Stan, taller than him for once with the older sitting down, and holds his hands on his hips. “I’m only going to say this once so don’t think you’re going to hear it again,” Richie starts up. Stan is ready to groan and call the whole idea a flop but he keeps going. 

 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life than how fucking much I care about the three most important people in my life. Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough and you, you colossal neatfreak, Stanley Uris.” Stan’s mouth hangs open and he’s actually more than a little dumbfounded to hear the seriousness in Richie’s voice. Richie hits his knees again and this time settles right between Stan’s. He smiles at Stan, not his usual cocky, boyish grin but a really genuine smile and fumbles with the button of Stan’s pants.

 

“Show me what else that big mouth of yours is good for, Richie.” Stan hums, leaning close to Richie’s ear so the words come out almost at a growl. Richie is as eager to please as he is gagging for it. Stan’s fingers slide into Richie’s dark hair as Richie takes him in his mouth. Stan thanks God his parents are having a date night because he can’t stop the dirty sounds that spill from his lips while the trashmouth is blessedly silent.

 

 


End file.
